Imperfections of the Human Mind
by Loveless and Breathless
Summary: Gaara is a sadist with an infatuation with self-mutilation, so what happens when Lee, his new co-worker, manages to crack and break every wall he's ever made in a single week,so when he falls for him, will his past let him stay or make him go?
1. This is the New Shit

Inperfections of the Human Mind;

Chapter1: Crawling

Hey Hina here, miss me?

Course ya did

Gaara:In your bloody mind

Subaku:Shut it emo

Gaara:Make me hag

Subaku: *glares* Asshole

Gaara:Bitch

Subaku:Fag

Gaara:Virgin

Subaku: Go kiss ass

Gaara: I don't kiss it, I fuck it

*Lee enters the room*

Lee: Subaku-chan and Gaara-chan are not availabe at the moment.....

Subaku: YOU DON'T FUCK IT, YOU GET FUCKED!

Gaara: At least I know how to spell my name right, bitch

Subaku: GO KISS ASS YOU LITTLE BACK FUCKER!

Gaara: Oh, so now I'm the pitcher?

Lee: *blushes* Subaku-chan owes nothing but the plot of this story, all Naruto characters or quotes of Like Being Dead by Ellen Miller do not and will never be hers, this is pure fiction made by an over imaginative girl with a bad life.

Subaku:WHAT YOU SAY EYEBROWS!

Gaara: WHAT YOU SAID TO HIM?!

Lee:Oh dear Lord..

________________________________________________________________________________

"OH! I love your skin!"

"Oh, you like it?" He said looking down at his arm.

He smirked twistedly up at the consumer."Gimme three more years and it's all yours"

The woman stared appauled, slowly walking away from the red headed teen.

Gaara merely stared as the woman's figure left his view._** Stupid cow**_

"Now, now Gaara-san, don't treat potentional customers that way"

Gaara frowned in displeasure watching as he heard his boss walk towards him.

_**Fuck**_

Gaara stared at the horrible image that was his boss as he stood in front of him, his body turned completely towards him.

"Gaara, it seems that this shop has had the lowest sale ratings since you've joined my hummble business"

A girl a few feet away snickered quickly stopping as Gaara began to glare at her, looking back Gaara came into a trance on the huge things on his boss' face (here's a hint; they aren't pimples!).

_**Those eyebrows...are soo...HUGE!**_

Gaara watched his boss' lips move but completely ignored what was coming out of them.

Was he getting fired?

_**Finally**_

But no, his boss; 'Gai-sensei' didn't believe in firing anyone, n-o-o-o-o, this asshole was too optimistic for that type of shit, no matter how hard (well deepending on how you looked at it) Gaara tried, the bastard never gave up hope..yet.

Gaara smirked.

_**My psychiatrist can go to hell, getting this guy to crack in going to be amusing.**_

If an outsider had been looking close enough they would have notices for the first time a glint of eery happiness appearing on Gaara's usual empty, aqua green eyes.

"And so I have decided to have my brilliant nephew work with you to bring prices up!"

Gaara blinked up at his boss, missing (thankfully), the speech of spirit and youth he'd just been blabbering on about for the past five or so minutes.

Just as Gaara caught on he heard the shop door open, those miserable bells chimming happily away.

"Ah, speak of the devil, here he is!" Gai proclaimed in his harty Elvis voice.

Gaara felt his heart drop._** HOLY SHIT**_.

He stood quietly gawking at the Gai-look-alike.

_**Shit, it's a motherfucking invasion.**_

Gaara mentally slapped himself.

_**I have to stop hanging around Naruto.**_

The Gai-look-alike smiled brightly, taking his hand out.

Gaara flinched.

_**Too..bright....**_

Gaara stepped back closing his eyes walking into a self.

If an outsider hadn't been blinded by the look-a-like's smile they would have seen the small crows circling around his head as he blacked out.

*******************************************************************************************************************

"Gaara?"

Gaara blinked.

_**Holy shit..**_

"Mom? I thought nice women went to heaven, what are you doing in hell?"

Someone snickered.

Gaara blinked again, blinded by the white light.

Gaara flinched, covering his eyes. "Fuck, this is hell!"

"Ah, Gaara-san?"

Gaara took a moment to let his eyes adjust to the abnormally bright light.

"Hn?"

Gaara looked up at the younger version of his boss.

"Shit, did you die too?"

The teen laughed. "No Gaara-san , we're not dead, you're in the storage room"

Gaara began to look around. "Oh.."

_**Damn, so close.**_

Gaara rubbed his eyes. "How long have I been out?"

"An hour or so, you were mummbling alot so, we thought you were alright, if you're dizzy you can still lay down"

Gaara shook his head, lifting himself up. _**Where the hell did the bed come from?**_

"I'll be fine."

"Here let me help"

The mini-me (I love refering Lee like this, and now I actually have an excuse! YAY ME!{If you say I got this from Brenda (?) Song, so help me, I will cyber-slap you}) offered his hand, Gaara immediately slapped it away.

"I'm fine."

The Mini-me sighed, "Well, I'm Lee."

Gaara nodded, dusting himself off.

"Have a nice life then" _**Weirdo**_

With a simple thud of the storage door, Lee sighed.

_Uncle,you weren't kidding when you said he was really difficult, were you?_

_*******************************************************************************************************************_

Gaara opened the door to his apartment.

"I'm here, if you guys are making out again, have the decency to stop until I get to my room."

Gaara waited until he heard a groan from Naruto and a chuckle from Sasuke coming from the living room.

"Gaara, there's some burgers in the frige, heat them up"

Nodding, he made his way towards the kitchen (covering his eyes!)Gaara opened the frige, plopping the burgers into the frige, he waited.

"Geez Sasuke, you act like his mother" Naruto said.

Gaara tried hard to ignore the blond mop of hair moving around while a portion of plae white skin was lifted. _**Who's idea was it to put the coach there?**_

"Naruto, s-stop"

Hearing the loud (annoying) beep, he hastily grabbed all neccesary items and ran to his room, making sure both men could hear the thud in the end.

"Now where were we?"

*****************************************************

Gaara sighed putting his ear phones (securely) in his ear while he cranked up Evanescence to the highest volume as he grabbed a book blindly from the shelf.

_**Like Being Dead.**_

Gaara raised an eyebrow.

"Never seen this before" He mummbled

*~*~*

**"What's going to kill you, your tragic flaw, is that you fucking **_**survive **_**everything. You survive unbelievable shit. Dying would be a relief, and there's no relief for you"**

Gaara held to the last words, the character; Margarita had spoken to the self distructive character; Ilyana.

_**No relief for you...**_

Gaara gulped in fear but kept reading.

**"This world is too fucking mean to kill you; the world doesn't want you to die, it wants you to suffer"**

Gaara rubbed his temples.

_**Paranoia, it's just paranoia, don't take this shit too seriously.**_

**"You're fucked" Gerry said, his voice strong and clear for the first time in hours.**

**"World's got you by the short and curlies. You're going to be a thousand years old, hunched over like Mother Russia, rocking in your chair, suffering all the burdens of the world."**

Immediately, Gaara shut the book.

Laying it on the night stand, Gaara got off his bed, completely forgeting his burger laying beside him as he headed for desk.

Turning his computer on he immediately checked his e-mail, scanning over junk mail and spam until he found something worth looking at, it was from Temari; his sister.

Gaara merely sighed and pressed delete.

_**Why do I even bother?**_

Clicking on all current e-mails he pressed delete, watching his inbox suddenly become empty like himself.

_**Life is way too pathetic to care anymore...**_

##################################################################################

Subaku:So wha cha think? shitty, crappy or pathetic? please review, i'll need as much feedback as possible.

Gaara: *tied on a leash* Don't you get it? People don't read you're shit, you will never be a writer, NEVER!

Subaku: *a vien pops up* *clink*I love you too mofo.

Gaara:*mummbles* mother fucking bi...

Subaku:Whatwasthat?

Gaara: Go fuck yourself

Subaku: Please excuse the asshole, it's just his time of the month.

Gaara:BOYS DON'T HAVE PERIODS!

Subaku:Who says you're a boy in my story?

Lee:*hysterical* WHAT?!

Subaku: Bye-bye now


	2. Freak On Leash

Chapter 2

Hey, did ya check out my new pen name?

Kick ass isn't it? Anyways I have to cut it short for now…

Any who, you want to hear from Gaara don't ya?

Gaara: 'Bout time you finished this.

Love: I finished the Chapter didn't I?

Gaara: Did it have to take you two months?!

Love: What's you're problem? At least I didn't forget it.

Gaara: FORGET?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! YOU WERE TOO BUSY

MAKING OUT WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND TO EVEN THINK ABOUT US!

Love:….Are you pmsing again?

Gaara:….YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT!

Love: Ah, how you speak the truth, my beloved red-head.

Gaara: Shut the hell up.

Love: Make me.

*Naruto & Sasuke enter the screen*

Naruto: Hey are we gonna get to…ya know, get busy or what?

Sasuke: *blushes* NARUTO!

Love: *sighs* No I'm sorry.

Naruto: Damn…

ANYWAYS….

Love; Okay here's the songs I picked for Imperfections of the Human Mind, this was fucking hard

to choose so please, don't hate.

This is the New Shit by Marilyn Manson

Freak on a Leash by Korn

Stupify by Disturbed

Lacrymosa by Evanescence

A World So Cold by Mudvayne

Breathe Into Me by Red

Breaking the habit by Linkin Park

Breathe Me by Sia (Ulrich style)

All Around Me by Flyleaf

Vampire Heart by H.I.M

Nemo by Nightwish

Frozen by Within Temptation

Memories by Within Temptation

Dance with the devil by Breaking Benjamin

I'll have this posted on my profile as soon as possible….

____________________________________________________________________________

Gaara awoke wrists paralysed with red liquid sticking to his shirt.

Gaara frowned, checking the time he sighed, it was already nine in the morning.

Removing his arms from his chest he slipped out of his shirt, letting it fall to the ground as he

walked, half asleep, into his bathroom.

Turning the shower on, he let the boiling water drown his half naked body.

Rubbing the dried blood off his wrist he frowned, seeing yet another slit wrist completely healed.

A feeling of dread swallowing his body whole.

**Not a single mark.**

Gaara sighed, finally realizing he was still wearing his clothes he began to strip himself, he stood

there for a few more minutes, clenching at his forehead.

The terror that flooded his dreams escaped into his vision.

Scenes of his mother covered in blood made his heart speed.

**Gaara....**

Tears flooded and entwined with the water, his legs began to shake and fell beneath him.

He trembled.

**There you are you brat.**

Gaara's eyes widened.

He felt the air become cold.

**Did you really think you could hide from me?**

He quickly turned his head.

**Nothing…**

Gaara sighed rubbing his temples, forcing his weakened muscles to move he stood up turning the

knob as water slowly decreased, quickly leaving the opening of pipe hollow.

He waited to hear a sound, anything, that would indicate someone was there, but nothing came.

Sliding the shower curtains to his left he stepped out, feet touching the cold floor without a single

wince.

**Do you really want to know why you can't die?**

Gaara whipped his head around, expecting to see that, that thing hovering behind him, but saw

nothing instead.

Grabbing a near by towel he took it and left, leaving wet tracks behind him as he shut the door.

____________________________________________________________________________

Lee checked his watch.

**He was late..**

Lee sighed. **My first day of work and my partner didn't even show up..**

Seconds later the bells jingled happily as the door opened, turning to greet a costumer Lee

blinked surprised that instead it was Gaara dressed in a tight yellow plaid shirt, black pants and

black converse, the green apron from Gai's Emporium strapped around his thin waist, the top of it

falling to his thighs.

Lee smiled happily. **So he didn't ditch me..**

"Good morning Gaara-san" He greeted obviously delighted.

Gaara glanced at his new co-worker.

**Oh…fuck…**

Resting the broom against the register table, Lee walked over to the red head, over looking the

glare being sent his way.

Smiling a blinding smile towards his darkened acquaintance he held out his hand, waiting from the

red head to respond, after a few moments he let his hand fall.

"I'm glad you came today Gaara-san, I was so worried, Gai-sama never told me your schedule so

I didn't know the days you came and when you didn't."

Gaara simply stared at him, the word stalker slowly forming on his tongue but decided to keep it

Down, for now of course.

"Now, let's get to work!"

Sighing, Gaara followed lead, making a mental note for himself;

**Break the green clone**

"The new shipments arrived a while ago and I need some help, Kiba-san busy running an errand

and Shino's on the phone making some orders.

Gaara simply nodded lifting the green apron's torso against his chest, ducking his head into the

Opening.

Gaara watched as Lee handed him three full boxes of lotions while he grabbed four for himself.

Gaara blinked surprised as Lee stood without struggling as he carried the 100 pound boxes.

_**Holy shit…**_

Gaara cleared his throat. "Aren't those heavy?" He asked, mentally slapping himself.

_**Just why the fuck did he care if the clone broke his back?**_

Lee glowed at the question.

"Not really, since I normally train, weights like this don't bother me at all" He commented proudly.

Gaara merely nodded none too impressed by the man before him, turning away he left the back

Room towards the proper shelves.

Taking out a pocket knife Gaara watched the silver glare of it's edge tease him.

Leaning the blade against his wrist, he bit his lip.

_**Is he going to….**_

"Gaara-san?"

Gaara blinked looking back at Lee.

"Yeah?" He responded quickly moving his hand away from the blade's reach.

Lee smiled, "Oh good, you're already opening them" He said, staring at the blade leaning against

the brown paper tape.

Gaara blinked, looking down at the knife he nodded.

"Uh, yeah.."

"Alright let's start unpacking!"

______________________________________________________________________________

Gaara regretted coming to work today…

"Hurry Gaara-san!"

Gaara gritted his teeth.

_**If he calls my name one more time…**_

"Gaara-san, you're such a slow poke!"

Gaara's right eye twitched.

_**I wonder if I can change my name and when the court asks me why, I'll just say because of **_

_**the green monster with the white teeth, no.….because of the DEAD green monster with the **_

_**broken teeth.**_

Gaara smiled eerily at the air,

_**Oh yeah, I like the second one better..**_

Hearing the annoying Bruce Lee styled voice laugh Gaara blinked.

"Gaara-san you have a great smile, you should do that more often, it'll attract the customers"

Gaara's face fell, as he glared.

Lee merely laughed it off.

____________________________________________________________________

Lee checked his watch, it was already 3: 45. Gaara's shift would end within minutes.

Lee smiled watching as the red-head moved several empty boxes to the back of the store.

He wasn't as bad as his uncle had said he was.

_**Maybe it just take some patience.**_

"Excuse me where can I -"

"Go fuck yourself"

A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead.

_**Okay maybe a lot of patience..**_

Running towards the startled woman.

"I'm sorry M'am, what were you looking for?"

Gaara smirked taking his apron off, placing it on the counter as Lee scrambled towards the

shocked soccer mom.

"Yo, Gaara!" Turning towards the door he saw the form of an unmistakable figure, Kiba joined

along with in an arm lock.

"What?"

"Your _**Mommy**_ told us to pick you up." (Guess who he's talking about, I dare you) He teased with

A brightened grin.

Gaara clenched his fist, balling up the green apron along with it.

Gaara watched as Shino nudged Kiba out of the door way and placing himself in it.

"Hurry up, Hinata's waiting for us"

Nodding, Gaara quickly forgot about comment Kiba had made as he put the apron away, walking

briskly towards the pair before Lee could spot him.

Looking back He saw he was no longer in sight, Gaara merely shrugged, it was better he hadn't

heard.

Walking out of the store he followed the two men, enduring the stupidity that flowed from Kiba's

equally annoying mouth while Shino as always stayed quiet, opening the doors for both men.

Watching Hinata from the back seat window he nodded as she threw in a helpful smile as he slid

into his seat.

"LASAGNA HERE I COME!" Kiba shouted excitedly as Gaara flinched, Hinata smiling an already

motherly smile on her pale face.

Gaara grimaced.

Whoever thought it was funny to make the loudest people in the world and drop them into

his life was a son of a bitch, scratch that, He was an asshole.

_**_________________________________________________________________**_

_**Disappointing? Shity? PLEASE TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	3. Stupify

I am so sorry!!

Gaara: 'bout damn time you wrote, do you know how dark and clustered the back of you

mind can be?

Love: (Glares) Shut up and be glad I actually wrote this chapter you asswipe.

Gaara: Little Miss LoveLove was too busy getting it on with her boyfriend to even think

about us!

Love: (smirk) At least I got some

Gaara: (Dark aura gathers around him) Why you litt-

Lee: Okay then!!! Love owns nothing!!!

* * *

Gaara shuffled about Hinata's apartment softly cursing Sasuke for agreeing to have a 'No

Children's' night with Naruto.

**Note to self:**

**Kill the blond idiot….**

Then again it was that bad staying at Hinata's apartment, she had a big screen t.v, a comfortable

couch that he didn't have to question what people did on it and the largest collection of DVDs

and CDs.

**Good news Naruto, I've decided not to kill you tonight**

Shaking his inner self out of control he switch on the TV panicking as the volume boomed

throughout the room, quickly he raced across the room frantically pressing buttons to lower the

volume.

When the booming sound finally lowered Gaara allowed himself to clutch at his heart, admitting

to no one (not even himself) that he had been startled.

Looking up at the screen he saw a fat man singing Surfing Bird by The Trashmen.

Gaara felt his right eye twitch in irritation..

**Not this crap again…**

He let himself glare at the image before him as he stood on his knees the light of the TV

glowing, bouncing off his pale skin.

"So you're a fan of this show too?" He heard a woman's voice ask from a few feet

behind him.

Startled Gaara turned his head hearing his neck snap with a loud CRUNCH!!.

Gaara stood frozen, severely mortified by the sound that came out of himself.

Within a few second he felt himself fall in slow motion.

The floor coming closer and closer to him until his clothes were the only things that separated

him from the carpet.

Within moments his visions passed from sepia, black and white on to blurry and finally

nothing….

So sorry it's terribly short but I couldn't keep you guys waiting anymore…

* * *

Gaara: You fail at life.

Love : At least I have one…..


End file.
